vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshikazu Hazamada
|-|Toshikazu Hazamada= |-|Surface= Summary Toshikazu Hazamada (間田 敏和 Hazamada Toshikazu) is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. He's a third year student at Budogaoka High School who holds particular contempt for popular people. Anti-social, abrasive, and easily agitated, he even went so far as to force one of his friends to gouge out his own eye following an argument. He became a Stand User after being shot with the Stand Arrow by Keicho Nijimura. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-B with Surface Name: Toshikazu Hazamada Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely older than Koichi Hirose as a third year student Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Activation (Of his Stand). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Limited Possession (Needs to possess a mannequin), Shapeshifting, Body Puppetry for Surface Attack Potency: Human level. Wall level with Surface (Demolished two lockers with its elbow) Speed: Normal Human for Hazamada. Massively FTL reactions for Surface (Dodged a punch and caught a pencil, both thrown by Crazy Diamond) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class. Wall Class with Surface Durability: Human level. Wall level with Surface (Should scale to its striking strength) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, at least several tens of meters with Surface (As a remotely controlled Stand, it should be able to work even at long range) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Very clever at using his stand's abilities and manipulating people.) Weaknesses: Impulsive, vindictive, and insecure. Surface must possess a wooden mannequin in order to function. If any part of it is separated while shapeshifted, it will return to its wooden state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Surface:' Hazamada's Stand. This Stand is unlike any other in that it must possess a mannequin in order to function and in that it can act and speak independently of its user. In its base form, Surface is a lifeless, wooden puppet. **'Mimicry:' Surface's primary ability is to replicate the appearance of someone else. If the mannequin faces someone, it will perfectly mimic that person's appearance, voice, and mannerisms, down to the fingerprints, as noted by Josuke. As a Stand bound to a mannequin, no damage done to Surface will be reflected on Hazamada. Surface still remains a wooden mannequin on the inside, causing Hazamada to hurt himself while punching his Stand. **'Forced Synchronization:' When Surface impersonates someone, it can force that person to imitate its movements. This prevented Josuke from hitting it by forcing him to stand still and making it impossible for him to move and strike it - even with his own Stand due to its limited attack range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users